Mr and Mrs Smith
by Ziva Divad
Summary: They're a couple, and living together. While working on NCIS, occasionally, they are called out by their other very secretive agencies. Both of them are cold blooded killers, as life goes on all aspects of their skills are tested.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: OMG i forot to add this earlier, i own the hat, badge, and soon BERT the hippo, but i do not own NCIS :(  
>This is my vNCIS version of mr. and ms. smith. one of the best movies ever! only the first chapter, cause i didnt know how people would like it. so read, and enjoy. REVIEW! first fic ever. so it would be nice. (:<p>

It was probably the LONGEST day for Team Gibbs. For eleven hours Tony, Ziva, and McGee had been doing paper work. Occasionally, Tony would look up from his paper work, and just watch Ziva work diligently.

*God, how did i deserve such a woman.* Tony thought . It had only been a couple of months that Tony and Ziva had been dating. Gibbs was NOT happy with it at first, but he soon came to realize that what they did outside of work wasn't really his business. But if he ever saw the two showing too much "PDA", Gibbs would kick their ass so hard that McGee would even feel it.

That evening, when Tony and Ziva got home, they were both wiped out. Almost immediately, when they dropped onto the couch, they fell asleep. For a few moments they had some peace and quiet. Until it was ruined by Ziva's phone ringing. Aggitated, she answered. A short conversation, all of which was in hebrew. Tony could pick up very few words, but not enough to know what the conversation was about. So he just looked at her, and waited for her to answer.  
>" Uhm, that was my father, one of my family members died. So, wants me back in Isreal for a couple of days, for the funeral", Ziva explained.<br>Tony was shocked, " Oh god Ziva, im so sorry."  
>" Don't be, she was a strong woman. She lived a full life"<br>" uh-weh-Do you want me to come with you to Israel? For emotional support?" asked Tony  
>" No, it is strictly family only. Those closest to her."<br>Tony understood, he didn't want to push either. He just leaned over and kissed her, then pulled her into a hug. *Ziva, you just tell him the truth! But if you do, he will never trust you again* Ziva thought. What was really happening, was that she was still in contact with her father. She was still his assasin, working for Mossad. A "situation" had come up, in DC; an ex-Mossad officer who had mangaed to escape Eli's grasp had been, allegedly, selling Mossads secrets to the American government. Although Israel and America were allies, they still had their secrets. Best way to keep a secret, keep to yourself.

The next morning, Ziva woke up early to pack her bag for her 2 week trip. Just before she left, she wrote a note to Tony.

* My father has already sent me a ticket, i have to fly out now. I didn't want to wake you. I promise i will come back in one piece.  
>Love, Ziva*<p>

Once she finished with her letter, she sent a short email to Vance, Gibbs, and McGee (knowing Gibbs' wouldn't bother checking his email). She look at her sleeping partner for the last time, then closed the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2  
>AN: DISCLAIMER! I own the NCIS hat, badge, and soon to be Bert the farting hippo, but I do not own NCIS. Creds to Bellisario (he's a genius boss for making NCIS) ((IM SORRY FORGOT TO ADD IT IN THE LAST CHAPTER!)). About this chapter, this is going to be DiNozzo's secret unveiled. Hold on to your socks! please review! i will take any suggestions. one more thing, i dont believe there is a called penticton, DC. i made it up.

When Tony woke up, he blindly reached over to find a cold empty space beside him. *Damn, she's gone already. I didn't even get to kiss her goodbye* Tony thought with a frown. He sighed and sluggishly dragged himself out of bed and walked to the bathroom. When he got out his phone began to ring.  
>"VERY special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, at you service" Tony said.<br>"DINOZZO! Get your ass to work, dead marine. Gear up, McGee will send you the coordinates, meet you there. Don't be late." Gibbs barked.  
>"Yes boss. Sorry boss." replied Tony.<br>With that, Gibbs hung up, and Tony quickly got dressed in his Gucci shoes, Armani tie, and Dolce suit. Once he was finished he was out the door keys in hand and an apple in his mouth.

By the time Tony got to the crime scene, Ducky and Palmer were already there. * Oh crap. PALMER BEAT ME? I'm really late, Gibbs is gonna kill me!*  
>Tony, casually, got to work, hoping Gibbs wouldn't noticed that he was late. The surveying of the crime scene went smoothly, Gibbs didn't even say anything to Tony. When they got back to the NCIS headquarters, McGee and Tony headed straight to they're desk to continue researching the case. Tony was about to sit down, when Gibbs yanked his collar, pulling DiNozzo back.<br>WHACK! " Didn't think I noticed? Don't let it happen again" Gibbs told Tony as he walked away.  
>McGee watched this happen from his desk, and just smiled at Tony.<br>" Wipe that grin off your face, McProbie" Tony said with a bit of annoyance. Just then, Tony's phone rang.  
>" Hi this is Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, he can't come to the phone right now, but if you lea-" Tony stopped mid sentence.<br>" Yes. Yes. Alright. Thank you. Good bye." The change in Tony's voice, from goofy to serious, caught everyone's attention.  
>" Care to share DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked from his desk.<br>" That was my father he need me to meet him at a café as soon as possible, he said it was important. Do you mind if I leave early for lunch? Like, now?" Tony replied still with a serious face on.  
>Gibbs thought for a moment, " Yeah, McGee will do you work"<br>" WHAT? But boss-"  
>Gibbs gave McGee his steely eyed stare, McGee just sighed and glared at Tony, who was already half way out the bull pen, smiling at McGee.<br>"Leave DiNozzo, before I change my mind" Gibbs said without looking up.  
>DiNozzo stopped smiling, and walked into the elevator without a word.<p>

Meanwhile, in Penticton, DC, Ziva was in her hotel room getting ready for the next morning. She had her plan all set up, she was going to spike the targets coffee with arsenic, if that didn't work, she'd have her Bravo 51 sniper with her.* What a fool into thinking he wouldn't be caught. He will see soon enough.* Ziva thought to herself. She then walked into the bathroom, got changed into her pajamas and robe and started to wash up. When she finished, Ziva walked out, when she noticed the door handle slowly moving. Without even thinking about it, she grabbed her gun, turned off the light, and hid behind the bed, waiting for the victim to walk in. Once the person walked into the room she stealthily walked behind the person and held the person in a way that they couldn't escape her grasp.  
>"Make a move and I kill you, are we clear?" Ziva whispered in a deadly tone.<br>In between gasps she heard, " Z-Z-Ziva"  
>Immediately, Ziva let go, and the man collapsed to the floor gasping for air, laughing.<br>"Hahaha, you haven't lost your touch"  
>"Oh my God, Malachi! What the hell do you think you're doing? I could have killed you!" Ziva said, raising her voice somewhat.<br>Malachi got up from the red carpeted floor and turned the light back on.  
>"Ziva I'm your partner, I was checking up on you."<br>"Checking up on me? We both know very well that I can take care of myself" Ziva said.  
>"Fine, I was lonely and I wanted to spend the night here." Malachi responded truthfully.<br>"Very well, you can take the couch. We have to get up early tomorrow. I'll wake you up if you are not awake before I am. Also, don't walk around the room while I'm sleeping, I might shoot you." They both laughed, but Malachi wasn't sure if she was joking or not.

Simultaneously, Tony was waiting for his father at their favourite coffee shop Le Petit Café. When Tony's father finally came, he was wearing a designer suit, similar to Tony's, and was carrying a black leather suit case. Tony stood up and greeted his father and shook his hand. As soon as that was over they started talking business.  
>"We have a situation." Tony Sr. Started<br>"What's wrong?"The younger man asked full of curiosity and concern.  
>"Our undercover man, Robertto Cielo, has been spotted. Mossad is out to get him now." Tony Sr. Said with a hushed tone.<br>"Mossad? Damn...It's probably that son of a bitch's minions. What our plan?"  
>"That's what I like to hear, getting straight to the point. So, we're gonna have you replace our guy, sitting in this very spot in front of the window. We'll have you in a disguise and Kevlar, Mossad is most likely to use a gun and go for a quick kill. The Kevlar we use is the best, so don't worry. Now listen son, this will be dangerous, are you willing to accept the challenge for the mafia?"<br>Without missing a beat Tony said "I'll do it."  
>Tony Sr. Smiled and patted his son on the back proudly, eyes full of eagerness and pride. Deep down, Tony was a bit scared, awe hell with it, he WAS scared. But the look in his father's eye, Tony couldn't say no to him.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:  
>AN: I know I'm writing pretty quickly, I feel like I'm on a roll! Similar to last time, I still don't own NCIS. Maybe I will get it from Santa! (: Anyway, please review, because they're always appreciated, good or bad. There's always room for improvement.

The next morning it was Saturday.*0400, ugh, better get up.* Ziva thought. She walked over to her luggage when she noticed a lump on the couch. In a ninja like style, she crept over, so she was standing behind the couch. Ziva smiled, *haha, Malachi…* A devious thought popped into her head. She leaned over to the bottle of water that stood on the table right beside the loveseat. Ziva lifted the bottle so that it was right above Malachi's ear. Slowly she tipped the bottle making the contents spill. Malachi jumped up, making the rest of the water splash onto his face. Ziva couldn't help but burst out laughing. Malachi turned and grabbed her hoisting her up on his shoulder. Ziva playfully hit his back, telling him to put her down. When Malachi got to the foot of the bed, he dropped her on the mattress.

"Are we even now?" Ziva said still laughing a bit.  
>"I guess.." Malachi said standing over her.<p>

"Good." The female Israeli replied. Before Malachi could react, Ziva had used her ninja skills and flipped him over so that she pinned him.  
>"I win." Ziva said with a smile. Malachi didn't say anything, they both knew she won. Ziva jumped off and went into the bathroom, clothes in hand.<p>

A few minutes later, Ziva finished, and she stepped out to find Malachi with room service.

"How did you get that?"Ziva asked.

"I walked into the hotel kitchen and took someone's food. It is surprising how little they pay attention to where the food goes" Malachi replied, smiling. Ziva just shrugged and sat down across from Malachi. They ate in comfortable silence.

Malachi looked at his watch, "It is 0900, we must be going"  
>"Alright. I will be in the abandoned building right over there" Ziva pointed to the building across the street. "I will set up the nest on the 8th floor. You stay here in the coffee shop ground level of the hotel; you will be the pose as the waiter. Serve the target coffee with arsenic. Do not mess up; we have to stay as discreet as possible. The sniper is only for emergencies. Try to take out both targets." Ziva instructed.<br>Malachi nodded his confirmation, and they were both out the door. Once they got to the lobby, Ziva turned to Malachi, kissed him on both cheeks.  
>"המחברים הערה; אני רוצה לשמור אתה מנחש" She told him.<br>"Always" Malachi said looking into her chocolate eyes. Ziva walked out the door while Malachi walked over to the coffee shop.

Meanwhile, Tony was at Le Petite Café waiting for the other man.*I hate this make-up, its annoying.* Tony thought. While Tony was thinking about the annoyance of his disguise, a waiter asked for his order.  
>"Yeah, I'll have an espresso, per favore." Tony said.<br>"Of course, sir." Malachi said putting on a fake smile. He was about to go off and prepare Tony's order when Tony stopped him.

"Have we met before? You seem familiar." Tony asked.

A:N/(2) I know, this cha[ter was short, but when i was writing, i thought " THAT WOULD BE A GOOD CLIFF HANGER!" tell me what you think. about the hebrew, I'm not hebrew, so im sorry if its grammatically incorrect. i wanted to keep you guys guessing on what she said. Like? Dont like? tell me please.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

A/N: truthfully, im writing all the chapters within days, if not hours of each other. Writing this just feels so awesome. Anywho (as my grandmother would say) this chapter should be longer, and more exciting. I Do Not own NCIS. Ready, enjoy, review!

"No sir. I just moved here from Saudi Arabia." Malachi said coolly.  
>"Alright, thanks. And just call me Tony." The Italian said. Malachi didn't say anything else and walked away.<br>"Do we know him Ziva?" Malachi said softly into the mike.

"He sounds familiar, keep a close eye on him." Ziva said.

While Malachi was preparing Tony's espresso, Tony's associate showed up. He was sitting across from Tony, clutching his brief case to his chest, and his back to the window. The other man was acting very jumpy, like he was paranoid.  
>"Hey, you alright, Vince? You seem… jumpy" Tony commented.<p>

"I been having this feeling that I'm being followed." Said Vince, not realizing that it was not the person he usually sees sitting across from him.

"Just relax then. Order a coffee, there's no rush." Tony, a bit concerned.

The man nodded his head quickly and flagged the waiter (Malachi).

"Here is your espresso" Malachi put down the spiked coffee along with a hidden mike. "And for you sir?" Malachi asked.

"A caramel brulee latte and a bagel with cream cheese." Vince said.  
>"Of course. Anything else?" Malachi added.<p>

"Nope, thank you." Tony said cheerfully.

Once Malachi walked away, the man leaned over the table and Tony mirrored his action.  
>"I have never seen that man before, out of all the times I have been here." The man said.<br>"Yeah, he just moved here from Saudi Arabia." Tony replied.

"No, no. HE'S BEEN FOLLOWING ME! I KNOW IT!" Vince said using big gestures, which knocked Tony's coffee onto the floor. Tony looked at the man, both annoyed and agitated. Malachi watched this from afar.

"Archangel, plan A has failed. Stand by." Malachi spoke into the mike.

"Archangel, standing by for conformation." Ziva said back.

Tony was bickering with Vince; Ziva's hand was on the trigger.

*Breathe in…Breathe out, aim…shoot*

Ziva pulled the trigger. The bullet went flying across the street, above the pedestrians, past the cars, the children running on the sidewalk, through the café's window and hit him in the shoulder. If it was a few centimeters lower and he would have been out like a light. Through the scope, Ziva could see all the commotion. People were running out like an ant hill sprayed with Raid.  
>"DAMN IT!" she cursed aloud. Ziva didn't hit her target; she hit an elderly man sitting a bit farther.<p>

A second before the bullet went through the window; Tony had bent down to clean up the spilled coffee. When he got up, he heard the bullet go through the window, shattering it to a million pieces, and go through the man beside him. His father.  
>"DAD!" Tony rushed to his father's side, completely forgetting about Vince.<br>"CALL 911! It's okay dad, I'm here, just-just hold on!" Tony said cradling his father in his arms. He quickly grabbed anything that would stop the bleeding that was coming out of Anthony Sr.'s shoulder.  
>"Junior…" the older man said.<p>

"Dad. Dad, you have to listen to me. Just hold on okay? Everything will be okay." Tony said trying to keep his father from wasting too much energy. Meanwhile Malachi was out of the building and waiting in the car for Ziva. She came fairly quickly, when she got in they were off back to their safe house. They were driving at a normal speed, trying not to attract too much attention from the passer-bys. It wasn't until Ziva noticed that Malachi was gripping the wheel tightly, that she saw his arm was bleeding.  
>"Malachi! What the hell happened to your arm?" Ziva asked shocked.<p>

"Nothing. I am fine. Some idiot got scared, of one gunshot, knocked over some glasses, while another guy pushed pass me knocking be over onto the broken glass."Malachi explained.  
>"We must get you fixed." Ziva said.<p>

"When we get to the safe house, I am not going to a hospital. I hate them."Malachi said quickly. Once they got to the safe house Ziva carried all the equipment and let it drop on to the floor. As soon as all the equipment was dealt with she rushed to Malachi's side. He was standing at the sink using tweezers to take out the shards of glass in his arm. Malachi took as sharp breathe.  
>"Here, I'll do it." Ziva offered taking the tweezers out of his hand.<p>

Very gently, she pulled out all the shards of glass and put them into a bowl full of water. Blood oozed out of Malachi's arm, but he found that the pain was gone when he looked at her. Ziva dabbed his arm with warm water, disinfected it, and then got out the needle.  
>"This may hurt" Ziva warned him.<p>

"I have had worse."Malachi smiled.

Ziva stuck the needle into his arm, and started sewing. Malachi winced now and then. When Ziva finished she smiled at how well she actually did. Malachi just stared at her.  
>"You're beautiful." Malachi commented.<br>"What?"Ziva asked confused.  
>"Nothing…"Malachi replied a bit embarrassed.<p>

Ziva heard him clearly, but she was already in a relationship, with Tony. *It's been a day already, I should probably call him* Ziva thought picking up her phone. She dialed his number and stood there in the middle of the kitchen. It took 4 rings until Tony finally picked up, and when he did he sounded scared.  
>"Tony, what's wrong?" Ziva asked very concerned.<br>"My father just got into a very bad accident. I'm at Bethesda Hospital right now."Tony said telling half the truth, his voice almost breaking.

"Oh my god Tony, he's not badly injured is he?" the Israeli questioned.

"He's in surgery right now, he hurt his shoulder pretty badly" Tony replied.

"Listen, I have to go… I'll call when he's out of surgery. Love you."

"Love you too, Tony" Ziva said, loud enough for Malachi to hear.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:  
>AN: I don't know how long I'm gonna make this whole story.. I can make it move really quickly, or really slowly… I'll think about it. Warning: I DO NOT OWN NCIS. Don't be fooled (; peace and love, I'm out.

"What's wrong?" Malachi asked.  
>"It's Tony, his father got into an accident. I have to go see if they are okay."Ziva said packing up her things.<br>Malachi grabbed her arm, stopping Ziva in her tracks.  
>"Ziva don't do this, we still have to complete our mission."Malachi pleaded.<br>Ziva sighed and made her decision.  
>"Fine, but we will have to finish tomorrow night, I have to go home. I told my other boss that I would be back by Monday." Ziva said almost coldly.*Crap, she hates me…*Malachi thought.<p>

Back at Bethesda, Tony was waiting for his father to come out of surgery. It had be 3 hours, every second felt longer then the last.*God I hope Ziva is okay. I don't think we need anymore death.*Tony's thought were interrupted by a doctor.  
>"Mr. DiNozzo?"The doctor asked.<br>"Doctor Brad Pitt, nice to see you again, though I wish this was under different circumstances." Tony said.  
>Dr. Pitt gave a weak smile, "Tony, your father is fine, but he is in very critical condition. He should stay here for a while. You can visit him, but please, we have to keep his stress level down. He lost a lot of blood."<br>Tony nodded his thanks and walked to his father's room. When he walked in, he father had all these tubes sticking into him.  
>"Oh dad..." Ton said softly to himself.<br>Anthony sr. opened his eyes slightly, "Junior" he said with a smile.  
>"Dad," Tony rushed to his father's side. "I'm sorry, I have failed, and I was so caught up. I didn't see who the shooter was."<br>"Son, don't apologize, we're just lucky we're alive." The older man told his son.  
>"Okay dad, get some rest." Tony kissed his father on the head and walked out.<br>Tony was angry, no, he was furious! No one hurts his father and gets away with it. He was going to track down who ever that son of a bitch was and catch him, they could plead for mercy but Tony will just look at them in eye and be "done with them". For now, Tony needed to channel his anger, so he went to the gym. Tony start on the treadmill, practically sprinting, he didn't care who watched he was so focused on devising a plan to catch the shooter. When Tony finished he moved on to the punching bag, taking full swings at it. His heart pounded, *I should start by going back to where it all happened. God, that person is going to die a horrible and excruciating death… Get ready world. I should probably get some help from the mafia.* Tony thought as he took continuous punches. Tony didn't even realize his knuckles we bleeding until he saw his blood on the punching bag. Everyone was in the gym was watching him, "Good-good job everyone..." Tony said awkwardly playing it off. When he got home, Tony got out his cell phone and dialed Robertto Cielo's.  
>"Hey, it's me Tony, we have to have a meeting, it's urgent. Bring everyone, I'll see you at the mansion." Tony said curtly.<br>Tony was the first one at the mansion; he took a seat at the head of the table, where his father usually sits. It felt weird to him sitting where his father should be. Soon everyone arrived and they all took their seats. Once everyone quieted down, Tony began.  
>"Now I, uh, know what you all are thinking… that I, ha, the goofy little DiNozzo, shouldn't be here, but something happened today." Tony's voice changed from nervous to serious. "My father got shot this morning, at Le Petit Café. I was doing an undercover job today, in place for Robertto Cielo, I did this willingly. When I was meeting our associate, someone shot my father. I don't know where the shot originated, but I do know that the shot was aimed for either me or my father. This person may be aiming for those in the mafia. I want to catch this son of a bitch before any more of us get killed." Tony was now standing, he was serious. Everyone looked at each other and slowly stood up, they agreed with Tony. He was proud of himself, *the next "il capo"*.<p>

About an hour later, Tony drove home to his apartment. He slowly walked up the stairs to his apartment and got his keys out his pocket. Tony was about to unlock the door, but for some reason he just didn't have the strength to. Instead he just leaned his head on the door, a tear rolled down his cheek. *Dad* was all Tony thought. After a few moments, he finally found the strength and unlocked the door. When he walked in, he didn't feel alone. Tony closed the door, acting like everything was normal, then walked over to the kitchen, and opened the freezer. He quickly pulled out the gun and turned sharply to where the dark shadow stood.  
>"Heads up! I'm in a 'shoot first, ask questions later' frame of mind!" Tony warned.<br>"The clip is empty." The familiar voice said.  
>"Empty? Damn it, Ziva, it's always full!" Tony replied, turning on the light.<br>"I know, but I didn't want to die before you saw me though. How's your father?" Ziva asked.  
>"He's alright, in critical condition. He has to stay in the hospital for a while." Tony explained.<br>"Tony, I'm sorry that I couldn't be there." Ziva said, genuinely feeling sad.  
>"It doesn't matter, you're here now." Tony said then pulled her into a hug.<p>

The next morning, Ziva woke up at 0500 and went for her usual jog. While she was jogging, her phone began to ring.  
>"David" Ziva answered.<br>"Ziva, its Malachi. I believe I have tracked both targets. One works for the CIA and the other is in the Mafia…"


	6. Chapter 6

Top of Form

A/N: I originally had this whole thing in one chapter, but then I realized that I have over 3000 words, so I cut it into 2. Next chapter should be loaded with action. Also due to some misunderstanding I'm thinking about making a prologue to explain some things in this story, I'll see. READ, ENJOY, REVIEW! :D  
>I do Not Own NCIS or Mr. and Mrs. Smith. Peace and love, I'm out.<p>

"… The man in the Mafia, used to be with Mossad in Israel, working with your father. He has been getting dirty money by selling our secrets! Damn that bastard." Malachi cursed through the phone. "That is all I have so far, I will email you if I find out more."Malachi finished.  
>"Yes, thank you. I have to go to work now, I'll see you tonight. Bye." Ziva hung up her phone and started jogging back home.<p>

Just a few minutes before Ziva got home, Tony was also on the phone with one of his cousins, who was also in the mafia.  
>"What do you got?"Tony said. *Oh my god, I sound like Gibbs.* he thought internally.<br>"Nothing much. Mossad's files are not the easiest to access; I'll have to digger deeper; I don't think we've even scratched the surface."Tony's cousin said.  
>"Alright, keep me updated. Email me or text-just contact me."Tony replied a bit flustered at the end.<p>

A few minutes later Ziva arrived back from her run. *Five miles, and she doesn't break a sweat, I will never get that woman…make that women...*

At 0645, they were both ready for work. Tony and Ziva took separate cars to the base. They weren't the most intimate couple. At first, they were always together, to the point where Gibbs made Tony and McGee switch desks, to stop Ziva and Tony from flirting. Now, they were barely intimate. Sure, they shared an apartment, but it seemed that is all they ever did, as if they were back to "just friends". It wasn't often that they let their feelings for each other show.

Ziva, of course, was the first to arrive, aside from Gibbs. She nonchalantly walked over to her desk, put her stuff down, and then began checking her email. Ziva scrolled through her inbox, when an email from Malachi caught her eye.

From: insert. email. herenet  
>To: (2)insert. email.<p>

I found more on the CIA agent. His name is Vince Sedin; he has shown signs of OCD and schizophrenia. In 2003 he changed his name from Ray Dela Cruz to Vince Sedin, because he thought that his OCD and Schiz, was ruining his life. By April of 2003, he started a new life at the CIA. No relatives, he was an only child, both his parents died in 2005. I have called for other agents to track him down and take him out.  
>The Italian, he is quite the opposite of the Vince, I haven't found anything yet. I will contact you later.<p>

See you tonight,  
>-M<p>

Ziva was so caught up in reading the email that she didn't realize Tony and McGee walked in. When she finished Ziva looked up to find Tony standing in front of her desk looking at her with a confused and concerned face.  
>"So-uhh... Watchu reading?" Tony asked "Looked pretty important." He added.<br>"It was nothing, just a 'thank you for coming' email from my cousins." Ziva lied. Tony looked at her skeptically, he knew she was lying, her eyes wouldn't shut up. Tony walked away, still watching her from the corner of his eye. *I'll talk to her tonight…* Tony took a mental note.

When he walked back his phone started vibrating, Tony quickly grabbed it.

"Tony, it's Basilio. A couple of other people and myself have found the sniper nest. They were on the 8th floor of the abandoned building across the street from Le Petit Café; it has the perfect view of where you and your father were sitting. This was not an accident. They didn't bother policing their brass either. That is all we have so far, I will call you the rest of the information. Email would be too easy to trace."

"Okay, thank you. Bye" Tony said.

McGee was curious as to why his co workers were acting so strangely. Ziva was always somewhat jumpy, then again she was a trained assassin probably her training kicking in, but Tony, he is always chill. McGee pretended to get to work, when he was really messaging Abby.

Thom E. Gemcity:  
>ABBBY! TONY AND ZIVA ARE ACTING WEIRD! LIKE SUPER DUPER WEIRD! Very jumpy :S<p>

SugarSkull71:  
>WHAT? How is hinky is hinky? Hinky as in a purple monkey or hinky like someone frantically running through time square?<p>

Thom E. Gemcity:  
>...neither? They're just not acting like themselves. I think something is going on. Do u think their relationship could be in jeopardy?<p>

SkullSugar71:  
>*gasp!* McGee! You never say that, you might jinx it! Knock in wood!<p>

Though out the day, Tony and Ziva were continuously checking their phones and email.  
>"You two better not be texting each other." Gibbs said after he saw them checking their phones for the fiftieth time.<br>"No" they couple replied in unison.  
>Ziva hadn't even notice Tony looking through his email and text messages every five minutes, not until Gibbs commented. Ziva was getting somewhat suspicious, deep down it pained her to watch Tony act so secretive. They may not have been the closest couple, but they still cared deeply for each other. The rest of the day passed fairly quickly. At one point Ziva had disappeared and Tony went to go look for her. He checked Abby's lab, Ducky's morgue, and her car was still there.<p>

"We have been successful in catching the CIA agent. The paranoid fooled refused to go out in public after the cafe incident. A stupid move on his part. We have found more about the man in the Mafia. The Italian's name is Robertto Cielo. Arrested in 2005 for trying to smuggle coke onto a naval boat. Andrew Smith, a Petty Officer, was the one who found the coke and reported it. Robertto insisted that he was innocent, but the jury thought otherwise. He was released in 2010 " Malachi said through the phone.

"Yes I remember that case, we handled that one. Tony was very passionate about that case for some reason, and he refused to interrogate Robertto. He said it was because he needed to believe in his "Italian brethren" whatever that means...Is that all you have so far?" asked Ziva.

"So far yes, perhaps we will get more done tonight." Malachi said.

"I will see you tonight then, bye" Ziva hung up her phone.

*She'll see him tonight? Oh my god... She's cheating on me.* Tony's heart sank all the way to his stomach than bounced back in his throat. While Ziva was talking, Tony had just got off the elevator and was walking down the orange corridor, when he heard Ziva's voice.

"I will see you tonight then, bye." her words kept replaying in his head, it burned! Tony was furious, but he needed to control it for now.

That night the two drove home taking their separate cars. The tension between the two was very thick, so thick you could cut it with a knife. When Tony arrived home, Ziva had already started cooking. He pulled out a wine glass, and poured some red wine into it.

"I, uh... Got new curtains." Ziva said trying to kill the awkward silence. Tony turned to see the curtains.

"I liked the old ones better." Tony commented.

Ziva knew something was off, obviously, he had been acting weird all day. By then, the risotto, that Ziva was cooking, was done. She poured some of the steamy rice and grilled chicken onto two plates.

The pair took their plates and sat down and began to eat, in silence. All Tony could think about was who the mystery person Ziva was with. Ziva was thinking the same thing, how could she have missed all the signs? He would go away at weird hours.

How could he have missed the signs? She would disappear in the night. It's not like he didn't notice her gone.

The longer Tony and Ziva waited in silence the thicker, and heavier, the tension got. It was like a boiling pot full of water, any moment the water was just going to spill over like the Pacific Ocean. The clock on the wall ticked. And ticked. And ticked. Tony was fed up; he threw down his fork onto the table.  
>"WHAT THE HELL, ZIVA?" Tony yelled.<br>Ziva was shocked, but got over it quickly.  
>"What are you talking about?" Ziva said, anger starting to rise up.<br>"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?" Tony asked still yelling.  
>" ME? ME, OUT OF ALL PEOPLE. YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT YOU DID TOO!" Ziva yelled back.<br>Just then, both Tony's and Ziva's cell phone rang. Needing to cool off, Tony grabbed his phone and walked into a different room.

From: Basilio DiNozzo  
>To: Tony DiNozzo<br>The sniper left one strand of hair. Her name is Ziva David, deputy director's daughter. I sent you a picture. We are counting on you to terminate her.

Tony knew very well who the photo was going to be. But he had this sliver of hope that it wouldn't be Ziva. Tony brought his thumb towards the 'OK' button. Low and behold was Ziva's picture. Tony punched the wall, not caring for the blood that came leaking from his knuckles.  
>Back in the kitchen, Ziva checked her phone.<p>

From: Malachi Ben-Gidon  
>To: Ziva David<br>When you didn't show up earlier I did some more "research" (I found a member of the mafia and interrogated him). The man, our target, was not Robertto Cielo, it was Anthony DiNozzo jr. Your boyfriend. We are counting on you, terminate him.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Chapter SEVEN this chapter feels pretty epic, to me. For those who have watched the movie Mr. and Mrs. Smith, I want to skip the sex scene because I don't know how to write it…yeah. So I'm going to have to make up something, just letting you guys know. READ, ENOY, REVIEW! S'il vous plait.  
>I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR MR. AND MRS. SMITH. Peace and Love I'm out.<p>

*It was his voice in the café!* "shit" Ziva cursed under her breath. She heard a loud thud coming from the bedroom, Ziva pulled out her revolver, and slowly but cautiously, made he made his way to the bedroom.

"Tony? Are you okay?" Ziva called from outside of the door.  
>With no response, Ziva opened the door looked around, everything was dark. She walked deeper into the dark bedroom. Ziva heard the door creek, she turned around sharply, gun up, to see Tony's silhouette.<p>

"Sweet cheeks, why do you have your gun out?" Tony said innocently, hands behind his back. Ziva didn't fall for it.  
>"You're full of shit. I know you're a part of the mafia, Tony." Ziva said gun still pointed at Tony.<br>"You almost killed my father, you almost killed me" Tony said coldly, stepping out of the shadows.  
>The hallway light shown part of Tony's face, it was stern and angry looking.<br>"It was an assignment, I couldn't say no. How was I supposed to know it was you there?" Ziva retorted with a sneer.  
>Tony was tired of all this talking. He lunged at her pulling the SIG from behind his back. Ziva was quick in reaction and was able to dodge him. Tony, though, could to predict her move and kicked the gun out of Ziva's hand, leaving her unarmed. Ziva fought back and hit him square on the nose making stunned thus dropping his gun. She pushed him into the full length mirror, shattering it to a million pieces, and went to go pick up the SIG. When she turned back around, Tony was gone. Ziva smiled, *this was going to be fun.*<p>

Tony ran out of the room as quickly and as quietly as he could. His running away was successful. Tony went into the kitchen pulled out the Beretta; he hadn't heard anyone come out.

"Ziva, sweet cheeks, you still in there?" Tony asked aiming the gun at the door. He squinted; the shadow of Ziva was standing in the middle of the room. She was smiling, *why is she smiling…?* Tony thought. That's when he saw the glint of something. Ziva threw the knife, hitting the cupboard of where Tony was standing. Tony moved out of the way, but the knife still just nicked him, giving Tony a cut on his left cheek bone. He started shooting the bedroom, with the Beretta, aimlessly, hoping that, one or more, of the bullets would hit Ziva. Tony kept shooting until the clip ran out. The door was, now, filled with holes. Tony peered into the bedroom, moving slightly out of his cover. A bullet hit the pillar, which he was hiding behind.

"You're going to have to do better than that, sweet heart!" Tony laughed.

He heard clicking; *she's reloading, or changing her clip*.  
>Tony slid down the wall; he was basically waiting for her to make a move. He started tapping his fingers rhythmically, indicating to Ziva he was bored.<br>BOOM! Tony turned around in shock, his ears were ringing; a hole appeared right above his head.  
>"You still alive, baby?" Ziva asked wearing a smile. Tony groaned and dropped his gun. Ziva stood up a bit, just to see if Tony was still alive. Tony bounced back up, and shot where Ziva was. She was able to dodge the flying bullets. The hard plaster that broke off the wall scratched her arms. Ziva used the hunting gun to shoot along the wall again. She knew Tony was walking down the hallway.<p>

Tony made his way down the hallway; the bullets that just missed him didn't faze Tony. He cocked his gun then turned the corner and started shooting down the hallway, crossing to the other side quickly. At the same time, Ziva slid out, shooting, with a Tek-9, every bullet just a few centimeters away from Tony.

When the bullets were finished with the hunting gun, Ziva got out another one of her shotguns, from behind her favourite painting, which hung on the wall. She filled the clip and cocked it into the Ithaca assault shotgun. Ziva swung out, so that both guns were pointed at either place that Tony could come out.

Tony quietly walked through the corridor, gun draw up, ready to shoot at any moment. He kept walking, when his elbow hit into some china. Tony tried to keep it from hitting the ground, but that reigned unsuccessful. The china shattered onto the floor, which notified Ziva of where he was. She used the shot gun and blew multiple holes through the wall. Tony dove back into the kitchen, shooting at Ziva with his backup SIG. Ziva took out her the Tek-9 that was strapped over her shoulder and started shooting the kitchen. Tony opened up the fridge, using it as a shield. The bullets left dents, one actually made a big enough dent that it hit Tony's head.  
>"Ow, HEY WATCH IT WITH THE BULLETS!" Tony tucked and rolled so that he was behind the island, providing him full body protection. From behind, one of the panels near the oven was open. Tony quickly grabbed the yellow chord, yanking it from the element, and turned the stove on.<p>

Ziva's gun ran out of bullets, making her take cover, again, behind the wall to reload. Once she finished, Ziva turned the corner again and started shooting. It was too late when she saw the yellow chord.  
>KA-BOOOOM! Ziva escaped the flames; the sudden flash temporarily blinded her. Tony jumped out from the smoke, kicking her right in the stomach and knocking her back into the wall. Ziva grunted in pain, *God damn it!*. She retaliated by coming up from behind him and hitting his back with her elbow, and hitting his stomach with her knee. Tony double over; Ziva pushed him along the length of a table. Tony fell to the other side, dragging all of the table's contents with him. Ziva walked up to him and was about to kick his face, but he was too fast. Tony grabbed her ankle making her fall right beside him, face first. He grabbed whatever object he could find beside him and hit her ribs. Ziva let out a small yell of pain; she grit her teeth *He's gonna pay*. Ziva got up, so that she was standing face to face with Tony. She faked a move, making him move closer to her, his attempt for a block. *This is too easy* Ziva thought, she grabbed his tie, spun him through the door way, using the momentum to throw him over the dining table and onto the floor. Plates, cutlery, and chairs crashed. Ziva laughed while she walked over to where Tony lay.<br>"Get up." she commanded.  
>Tony chuckled, still on the floor. He slowly got up, his back turned to her. Tony swung around punching her right on her cheek, and then pushed her into a cabinet full of china. The glass crashed, some falling onto her face, leaving cuts. Ziva fell to the base of the cabinet.<br>"Ha! Get it yourself." Tony retorted, jumping over the banister to get the last SIG hidden under the couch cushions. Ziva recovered, and ran after him. Tony got a hand of the gun, but Ziva kicked out of his hand. Leaving the both of them unarmed, yet again. Tony tackled her, pulling both of them to the ground. Ziva managed to straddle Tony's stomach, and began punching his face. Fortunately for Tony, his arms were free, allowing him to block her punches.  
>"Jesus woman!" Tony said.<br>With one block, Tony was able to grab her and switch their positions. Tony was now on top of Ziva, he tried attacking her throat, but she blocked it pulling him down. Ziva was choking Tony, for a few seconds Tony was immobile, when he realized that he could still move his legs. Tony picked her up, her still chocking him, and rammed her back into a tall lamp then into the wall. With each hit, her grip got looser, but by then he had become tired and she had become too heavier. They both let go of each other, both a little tired, but they had to complete their mission. Ziva grabbed a vase, which lay on the floor beside her, and smashed it right on Tony's head. He was a bit disorientated. Ziva lunged at him, pushing him back down. Again, she began punching his face with all her power. Tony regained his orientation then grabbed Ziva's hair pushing her down again. Tony got up and started kicking her. One, two, three times in the stomach, Ziva brought up her foot, which connected with Tony's "jewels". Tony immediately just fell forward, leaving him completely immobilized.  
>"Sucks to be you" Ziva commented with a weak smile.<p>

The pair got up, both panting. They stared at each other for a long time, just regaining energy. Simultaneously, Tony and Ziva ran for their guns. The pair turned at the same time, face to face, guns in front of the other's face. Tony and Ziva looked deep in each other's eye. Ziva grit her teeth, adrenaline coursing through her veins.  
>"I-I can't do it." Tony said dropping the gun to his side.<br>"Yes you can. DO IT!" Ziva insisted gun still pointing at Tony's head. Tony shook his head.  
>"No. Ziva shoot me if you want. I can't live without you." Tony dropped his gun. It clattered onto the ground.<br>Ziva's hand shook immensely; tears were welding up in her eyes, blurring her vision.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:  
>AN: Again, If your reading my other story too. I'm sorry for the the looong updates. But it was the holidays. I hope you all had a wonderful holiday with family and friends. Actually, during the Holiday i made a youtube video about bullying. You may have heard it all before, don't bully, it's bad, yada yada yada. BUT I felt like i needed to do this as someone who used to get bullied. Please go check it out, share with your family, friends, family-friends, your dog, cat, ANYONE!.com/watch?v=gWN3JPCqROo&context=  
>One more thing, I have another story "Whether You Like It, Or Not" updated, or if you haven't read it. go forth and read both this one and Whether You Like It, Or Not. I think It's going alright. I have revived a past character. I don't particularly like her, but I think it would be an interesting showdown between that character, who I will not mention, and the one and only... ZIVA DAVID! Alright, I will let you read.<br>DISCLAIMER! I Do Not Own NCIS :( I think McDonalds messed up my order.  
>READ, ENJOY, REVIEW! ;) Peace and Love, I'm OUTTY!<p>

Chapter 8:  
>Ziva dropped the gun to her side; silent tears fell down her cheeks. Tony looked into her chocolate brown eyes, he brought his hand up cupping her face, catching her tears. suddenly, he stumbled back a little and looked down at his side. Blood let out through his shirt. When Tony looked back at Ziva he fell into her arms.<p>

"TONY" Ziva yelled. She laid Tony on the ground, him gripping his side. Ziva looked out the window; a black SUV closed the window, only revealing the barrel of a gun, and then it drove off into the night. BANG, BANG, BANG! "POLICE! OPEN UP!" A man yelled.

*crap if they see this mess with the guns, we're screwed…"

"Tony, Tony..." Ziva lightly tapped his face. "You have to listen to me." Sweat began to form on Tony's forehead. "You find all your strength to walk, or we are going to get in trouble." Tony nodded, Ziva put his arm around her shoulder, and grabbed her keys. From behind the door, the voices became quieter.

"Break it down!" One of the men yelled.

"Shit..." Ziva cursed under his breath. She ripped the bottom of her shirt and wrapped it around Tony's waist, then kicked one of the windows. The door hit the ground, hard, making a crash sound. The police spotted the two half way out the window and ran over, but they were too fast. They climbed out the window and shimmed down the pipe line to get to his car, Tony barely holding on. Once he got to the car, Ziva laid Tony in the back, got herself in the car, and just drove off with no destination.

Meanwhile, in the back, Tony was in excruciating pain. Every bump, turn, and stop, that Ziva made he felt. Tony knew he was fading out, he felt his bloodied shirt stick to his skin. Everything sounded distorted. Occasionally, he would feel the pain go away for a second, and drift into a sleep, but Ziva would shake him awake.

"Hold on for just a little bit." he would here Ziva's distorted voice say.

Ziva, as well as Tony, was worried they were on the run, for God's sake! If they went to a hospital, they were bound to get caught. Then it came to her, Malachi! Ziva took out her cell phone from her jacket pocket and pressed '9'. One, two, three rings and he still didn't pick up. Ziva made a frustrated grunt then threw her phone onto the seat beside her. She thought for a moment,

*I hoped it wouldn't have to come to this...*

Ziva detoured down an alleyway. It was dank and eerie, and the smell was almost unbearable, but she needed to get Tony somewhere. Ziva drove to the end where there was an empty wear house. She got Tony out of the car, who was becoming more weak and got out the key.

"Really Ziva? Here? Why couldn't we go to the Western Grand?" Tony said sarcastically.

"Because I there is no one who will help two fugitives get better." Ziva replied with a weak smile. She unlocked the warehouse door and entered. Inside it was dark and cold. Ziva and Tony, half walked half limped to the back where there was a single shipping container. One light illuminated the door.

"You sure we should even be here?" Tony asked.

"This is one of my last resort safe houses. Malachi built this one ourselves when ours got blown up."

"Oh." was all Tony said.

Ziva took out another key from her pocket and unlocked the large metal container. Inside was a bed blankets, a desk, a drawer, shelves which were filled with an array weaponry. Ziva sat Tony down on the bed then walked over to the drawers.

Tony was curious as to what Ziva was doing. When she turned back around his eyes went big.

"No! Nu-uh are you comin' near me with that thing!"Tony said putting his hands up.

"Tony it is just anesthetic, besides I thought you were over your fear of needles."

"I only did that to impress you."Tony blushed.

"Really?" Ziva smiled. She walked over and kissed Tony. Their kiss got more passionate, Ziva lifted up his shirt slightly.

"Ow!" Tony exclaimed. He looked down at his side where a needle was sticking out. Ziva pushed down the top.

"I knew you would not let me."Ziva said sweetly. "I will make it up to you, I promise."

"You better."Tony said. Ziva smiled and walked back to the drawer. She returned with a small bottle of vodka, a knife, a towel, a small container, and a needle which was already threaded.

"Drink this. The anesthetic will not work fast enough."Ziva handed the bottle to Tony.

Tony looked at it skeptically,"I don't think this will either..."

Ziva rolled her eyes, "Just drink it."

Tony took a swig,"Pretty good." he handed the bottle back to Ziva. She then took the bottle and splashed some on to his wound.

Tony took a sharp breath, "What the hell!"

"Tony we need to disinfect it." Ziva explained. Tony made a face, he didn't agree with Ziva's "repair" methods.

"Hold still, it will hurt more if you move." Ziva said. She stuck the knife into Tony side. He moved slightly, then remembered what Ziva said. She continued to dig deeper into the wound. Blood gushed out, Tony shut his eyes tightly.

"Is there any way for you to do this faster?" He said, sweat forming again.

"Yes, if you want to mess up." Ziva replied still digging. Finally, Ziva was able to get the knife underneath the bullet. She began to pull the bullet up.

"Hurts like a bitch the second time!"Tony said. Tears started to weld up in his eyes.

"Almost out."Ziva informed him. A few seconds later, the bullet popped out. Ziva dropped the bullet into the container then took the towel and tried to soak up the blood.

"It would have hurt more without the anesthetic" Ziva smiled. Tony smiled back in a sarcastic way. The towel was almost blood soaked. Ziva took the bloody towel off Tony's wound and took the bottle in her hand again.

"Want another sip?" Ziva asked. Tony grabbed the bottle and took another swig. She grabbed the bottle back. "Ready?"

"Ready? For what?" Tony said. Ziva just smiled a somewhat evil smile. Tony realized what she was about to do. "No, no, no!" he yelled, but it was too late, Ziva splashed his wound again with the alcohol.

"Ah!GOD! ARRRRGH, ZIVA!" Tony exclaimed.

"Awe, muffin." Ziva rubbed his cheek sympathetically. She waited till he calmed down.

"How are you feeling?"

"FEELING? THAT HURT LIKE A BITCH! OH MY GOD!" Tony ranted.

"I mean, does it hurt as much. Can you still feel anything." Ziva elaborated.

Tony waited for a second,"Actually no. I don't feel anything..."

"Good, that means the anesthetic has punched in."

"Kicked in. Not punch" Tony corrected.

"Whatever, I'm helping you. Sit still."

Ziva punctured his skin with the needle, and began to sew him up. Tony winced, he _ still _hated needles. A few minutes later, Ziva had finished sewing him up, and put a rather big band-aid on him.

"Not bad, David" Tony complimented, "But you are never doing that again..."

Ziva smiled and playfully slapped his cheek. Tony and Ziva began to get comfortable in their new, temporary, home. Ziva sat down leaned on the desk and looked at Tony.

"Tony, we cannot stay here forever. We have to find help. Someone other than the police is out to get us. When you got shot, I saw a black van, it was too quick for me to see the license plate."

Tony nodded, "We can always go to Gibbs?"

Ziva looked at him, "Tony you can't be serious. We're two fugitives!"

Tony made a face, she was right. "We can always go to someone else we can trust. Someone gullible. We just won't tell them what we are doing..."

At that point both of them were thinking the same thing.

_Palmer_


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: NINETH CHAPTER! O.O I'm working on the 10th right now. Sometime while I'm writing I find that I write over 2000 words. Also, while I'm writing, I fond that I use "God" a lot, along with swear words. I am sorry if I have offend anyone, I do not mean anything mean by it. It's just dialogue. If you have any problems please tell me, I will try to fix it. Good reviews are nice too though, so don't forget that. DONT forget to check out my other stories, "Señorita" is a cute fluffay one ;) TIVA of course. Alright, I'll let you go forth and read. READ, ENJOY, REVIEW.  
>WARNING: I DO NOT OWN NCIS, just the DVD's and BERT (less than three) Peace and Love (less than three) Im out.<p>

Chapter 9:

The next morning Ziva got up at 0500, hoping everything was just a dream. That everything was still a secret, that Tony was not shot, and they were not fugitives. All that failed to be a dream. Ziva sighed, and pulled herself out of bed. She looked around at her surroundings, _We have to leave before someone finds us. _Ziva thought. She exhaled again; being on the run from several different feral agencies was not something anyone particularly enjoyed. Tony looked up at Ziva, who was just standing in the middle of the room. He attempted to get up, but his injured prevented him from doing so. Tony groaned slightly, Ziva turned around to help Tony.

"Sorry, I did not mean to wake you" Ziva said, she sat down on the bed next to Tony.

"Don't worry. What's on your mind?"

"What? Nothing, we have to get going. This is not the most secure place to be." Ziva got up and was about to walk away, when Tony gently tugged her back. She looked back at him, his piecing green eyes staring right into her, but she wasn't going to say anything. After a few minutes of pure silence, Tony finally let go. Ziva walked to the desk and started packing a large black bag, with a variety of knives and guns. Tony got up from the bed and began packing his own bag, but his was filled with nonperishable food, water, clothing, and a first aid kit.

"Guess we know which one of us is the safe one." Tony laughed.

Ziva smirked, "Fine." She then took a bottle of water and a few sweaters out of Tony's bag and stuck it on top of the weapons. "I'll cover them up" Ziva smiled. Tony chuckled, _my Ziva._

"We have to go now, it is already..." Ziva looked at her watch "0600"

"All right, are we going Palmer's?" Tony asked.

"Yes, we have to get there as soon as possible, Gibbs is most likely to be at our apartment, there are no dead bodies, obviously, and therefore Palmer and Ducky should not be in a rush. Gibbs will probably have McGee trace our cellphones, we should keep them off." Ziva explained.

"Yes, ma'am." Tony saluted.

Ziva laughed, just then, they heard the sound of a metal door echo throughout the warehouse. Ziva held her hand up, and listened more intently. Footsteps we walking closer, and they weren't any regular sneaker sounding foot steps. Combat boots.

"We are not alone. We have to go." Ziva said.

Tony looked around the container, "There's no escape!" he said in a loud whisper. Tony kept looking around for something, _anything_! An idea popped up in his head.

Tony grabbed all the papers he could, off the desk, and took out matches from his back pocket.

"These aren't important right?" Tony asked.

Ziva shook her head, still confused at what Tony was doing. He light one of the matches and brought the flame up to the paper, and dropped it on the pile in the middle of the room, clear from anything else that was flammable. The pile soon was lit like a fireplace.

They heard three loud bangs, "FBI! OPEN UP!"

Tony grabbed their bags, threw the over his shoulder, grabbed Ziva' s hand and stood at the back of the container. He then unzipped Ziva's bag and took out a tec-9, for himself, and a Walther P99.

"Why do I get the girl gun?" Ziva asked.

Tony rolled his eyes, and switched their guns. Smoke started to fill the room, making it hard to see, and breathing more difficult. Tony saw Ziva started to cough, and covered his mouth with his sleeve.

Shortly after, FBI unlocked the door and swarmed in. They looked around with their guns up. They slowly walked deeper into the smoke filled box. The team leader found the source of the smoke and stomped it out. All was silent, when smoke began to stir in the corner. The FBI began shooting rapidly. Bullets ricocheted off the walls bouncing everywhere. Tony and Ziva took cover using the desk.

"We cannot hold out any longer." Ziva said over the gunfire.

"I know. Ziva, can you fight?"

"Of course." Ziva replied.

"Good. Cause the only escape is through the door, and we need to get though the wall of those people." He said pointing at the general direction of the FBI team.

Ziva smirked, "I got it."

"HOLD YOUR FIRE! God sakes stop!" The FBI team leader said. "The bullets are ricocheting!"

While the whole FBI team was distracted because of the commander, Ziva jumped up from behind the desk and kicked away the leader's guns. Two other agents reacted and brought up their gun to their eye. Ziva was just as quick in reaction, grabbed the barrel of the guns, and brought it down to their waist at a 90º angle, which rewarded her with the sound of their fingers breaking. Ziva disarmed them, brought the guns up, and shot both men, in their shin. They crumpled to the floor clutching their new injury.

There was one man left standing, el capitán. The man smirked a cocky smile, "Come to daddy." The he said.

Ziva rolled her eyes and brought her fists up into a fighting position. The leader threw the first punch, which she was able to dodge. He gave another smile and threw a second punch. When he bent down throwing the second punch, Ziva swiftly moved out of the way and was standing behind the man. She twisted his arm, making it impossible for him to move, and brought down her hand onto the joint of the leader's elbow. A loud snap was heard and the man screamed out in pain. Ziva dropped the man, who had tears streaming down his face.

"Whose your daddy now?"

Almost all the smoke was gone; Ziva nodded her head at Tony, "Let's go." The couple swiftly walked out of the container, out of the warehouse, into the car, and drove off.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: To be honest I'm kinda sad with the lack of reviews. But it's all right. As long people read and enjoy my story. I thin I should slow down with the updates, or something. This week is midterm week! I'm kind of freaking out because I have to make a Rap song, yes like Eminem, for English. In a way it makes sense but the criteria is CRAZY!  
>About this Chapter: Finally THE CAR CHASE SCENE! This chapter has some craziness, humour, and Ass whoopin. ;) The ending I do not mean anything offensive, especially to Ziva's character who is <em>THE BESTEST! <em>I'm not the most satisfied with this chapter. I feel like its missing something. Anyway! PLEASE READ, ENJOY REVIEW! Even if it's years old, because they're always appreciated! PEACE AND L(insert less thn three)VE I'm out! Duesces!

Chapter 10:

The sun peaked out behind the mountains; the air was deathly cold. Tony looked at his watch, 0630; Gibbs was definitely going to be at their apartment now. Tony pulled onto the highway. An awkward silence hung over the two like a tree shelters an ant. Tony opened his mouth several times to speak, but no sound came out.

"You might want to close your mouth, you'll catch bees." Ziva said.

"Flies, you'll catch flies." Tony replied.

"Why would I catch flies? You have your mouth open." Ziva had her eyebrows furrowed together in confusion.

Tony was getting tired of her avoiding the unasked questions, "What else are you hiding?" He asked flat out.

"'Hiding' meaning...?"

"Hiding, as in, 'what else about your job in Mossad have you not told me'?"

"Tony, I cannot tell you everything about Mossad." Ziva said.

"Then tell me all the things you can. I want to know, Ziva. No more secrets, no more hiding." Tony took his hand off the gearshift, and held Ziva's hand.

"What do you want to know?"

Tony thought took his hand off of her hand, she immediately felt the warmth leave.  
>"Where did you go in the middle of the night a few weeks ago, on December 27. I heard you get up and leave."<p>

"You remember the dates?" Ziva asked incredulously.

Tony smiled, "I call it a special skill. Now, where were you?"

"I was out on a mission. I had to go to the Embasarro Hotel for a stake out. Greggory Wilkerson was our target."

"Our?" Tony inquired.

Ziva looked down at her hands in her lap, " Malachi and I." she looked at Tony to see his reaction. She saw his jaw and his shoulders instantly tensed up.

"Tony, we are just partners. I told you about him before, at the warehouse." Ziva said right away.

Tony clenched his jaw even more, she was right. _Ugh, he Better be. _Tony thought.

"What about you, Mr. Mafia?" Ziva said playfully mocking him.

"I'm an open book." He smiled.

Ziva took a moment to think, "How did you get into the Mafia?"

Tony went silent; he flashed back to his past when he was just a small boy. Ziva saw the horror in his eyes and tapped him on the shoulder, "Tony?" she asked. Tony snapped out of his trance. "Are you alright?" Ziva asked, concerned.

"Yeah, yeah." Tony brushed off her question, and looked in the rear view mirror. "Buckle up sweet heart. Someone is tailing us," he said.

Ziva turned around; two silver Nissan GTR's were following them, closely.

"Damn, move over." Ziva said.

"What? No way. I'm driving this." Tony retorted.

"Tony, this is not a James Bond movie, we can die."

"Yeah if _you_ drive. You shoot; I drive." Tony said.

"Your such a child" Ziva sneered. "Try not to swerve the car a lot." She began digging through her bag. When she found what she was looking for, Ziva smiled.  
>"Here." Ziva handed Tony a Beretta PX4 Storm Type G. "Be safe." She kissed him on the cheek and climbed to the back seats of the Mini Cooper. She cocked the Tec-9, "Ready!" Ziva called to Tony. He gripped the steering wheel tighter. His heart was pumping full of excitement.<p>

Ziva unlocked the side door, and lay on her side. She shot at the Nissan, sending bullets flying into the bulletproof windshield. Ziva grunted in frustration and closed the door again.  
>"Bank left. Match the speed." Ziva told Tony hurriedly. Tony did as he was told, until he was matching the speed of the Nissans. Ziva swung the left car door open and stood up hanging on to the car. The cold air numbed her fingers quickly, she held on for her life. The dark window of the Nissan rolled down, revealing a bald man in a suit, wearing sunglasses, pointing a gun at Ziva. She took her chance and kicked the gun out of the man's hands, then used her own gun and shot the man multiple times in the chest. His hand hung out the window as his body lay lifelessly in the passenger seat. The Nissan began picking up speed again; Ziva tried looking at the driver, who seemed unfazed by the gunfire, but the roof covered up his face. She bent down a little more, and was able to see his stern expression and a small scar just underneath his black eyebrow. Tony began to drive faster, trying to get away. The driver of the silver car took a ramp off going in another direction.<br>"Tony, slow down!" Ziva said.  
>Tony slowed the car down a bit. She crawled to the back of the car and bent one of the back seats down.<p>

"Open the trunk!" Ziva told Tony. With a press of a button, the trunk opened. Right behind them was one of the silver Nissans, edging closer and closer, to the Mini Cooper. A man in the Nissan emerged out of the sunroof, holding an M-16. Ziva took cover behind the back seats; the man began shooting rapidly. The front windshield shattered into millions of tiny pieces, but refused to fall off completely, making it impossible to see through the glass. Tony abruptly stopped the car. The Nissan behind it slammed into the Mini Cooper, throwing Ziva back into the passenger's seat.

Ziva yelled out in pain, "Tony!" she warned.

"Sorry!" Tony said.

Ziva picked up her weapons again and went to the open trunk. The man on the sunroof had been slammed foreword, banging his head on the roof of the Nissan. For a second he was left unconscious, when he awoke, Ziva was in front of him, and she held a gun pointing at the man. Before he could scream for help, a bullet went through his head. The driver saw his partner shot and brought out a browning hi-Power and shot at Ziva. The bullet flew past her and hit the back window of her Mini Cooper. Ziva jumped on top of the hood of the Nissan and disappeared through the sunroof, landing in the middle seat perfectly. The dead body hung from the sunroof, making a shade like effect.

The driver heard a thud coming from the back. He tried, turning around, but Ziva pressed a gun against his head before he could even bring his gun up.  
>"Do it, and I shoot. Hands up now, keep driving forward." Ziva threatened. The man slowly raised his hands in the air.<p>

Tony just waited for Ziva, who was a perfectly capable woman. He turned on the radio, and bean humming.  
>"Tall, and tan, and young, and lovely, the girl from Ipanema goes walkin'. And when she passes each one she passes goes… Oohhh" Tony sang along with Frank Sinatra. Each line reminded him of Ziva. He began swaying his head when the silver Nissan pulled up beside him. Tony put his hand on the gun Ziva gave him and his shoulders tensed up. The Nissans dark tinted windows began to slowly roll down. Tony brought out his gun strategically on his lap. He watched the car beside his intently, but discreetly. He would give occasional glances then look back at the road, still watching the driver from the corner of his eyes. The window finally rolled down, and Tony immediately relaxed at the sight of Ziva in the drivers seat.<br>"Where's the driver?" Tony mouthed to Ziva.  
>Ziva just smiled and winked at Tony. When he looked back at the sunroof of the Nissan, the body was gone. Tony looked at her almost worriedly.<br>_Dem bitches be crazy. _


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: chapter eleven! Unfortunately, because all this must come to an end, so will this story, soon. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. KEEP REVIEWING TOO! Tell me what's good, what's bad, what you would want to see. READ - ENJOY - REVIEW! (Again, good or bad.) REVIEW REVIEW! Since my baby left, I found a new place to dwell! It's down of the end, of lonely streets, that's heartbreak hotel!

DISCLAIMER: I Don't Own NCIS or Mr. and Mrs. Smith.

Peace and Love, I'm out!

Chapter 11:

By the time that the lovely couple got to Palmer's house it was 0700. Tony got out of the tiny red car very slowly. Ziva parked the Nissan behind her own car and helped Tony.

"How's your side?" Ziva asked.

"Delightful." Tony replied sarcastically.

When he finally got out of the car he was slightly bent over, and held his side. Ziva put his arm around his shoulder and headed for the building's front door. Tony reached for the door handle and was about to take another step, when Ziva suddenly stopped.

Tony looked at her, "What's wrong?"

Ziva turned around, but nothing was there, " Never mind. Let's just get you inside." She brushed it off.

Tony and Ziva continued their way in. When they go to Palmers apartment, Ziva knocked on the door, hoping that Palmer would still be home. They waited for five minutes standing in front of the door. Unfortunately for Tony and Ziva, Palmer did not show up.

Tony sighed, "What are we going to do? We cant go to Gibbs, he's gonna be at the scene and have McGee tracking us like a blood hound…"

"I don't know." Ziva replied, worry clear in her voice.

"Hello? Do you two need help?" A third voice came from behind them. The couple turned around to see a woman with light brown curly hair, pink rosy cheeks, a warm smile, and a Snoopy sweater.

"Gail Schulz" the woman stuck out her hand. Ziva shook Gail's hand. Tony, who was hunched over holding his wound, just smiled.

"What happened to you side?" Gail said. "Let me help you two."

She led the two into her own apartment. All around the apartment was an array of Snoopy decorations. Ziva smiled at the hominess.

Gail sat Tony down on the tan sofa, "Just wait here, I'm going to get my first aid kit." Gail walked away and disappeared into the hallway.

Tony took off his trench coat, un-tucked his shirt, and looked at his wound. Dark red blood shown on the bandage, he winced slightly. Ziva looked at Tony, his face scrunched up in pain. Just then, Gail came back, "Oh my goodness." She exclaimed. Gail rushed over to Tony's side.

"Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear." She slowly undid the blood soaked bandage. The bullet wound was caked over with blood. "Goodness. Whoever did this, did a good job. How did you get this?" Gail started cleaning the wound with some hydrogen peroxide.

Tony laughed nervously, "We're from NCIS. I guess things got a little outta hand."

Gail popped her head up right away, "NCIS?"

"Naval Criminal-" Ziva started to explain.

"Investigative Service." Gail finished.

Tony and Ziva looked at Gail incredulously, "Most people don't know about NCIS."

"Oh I'm Jimmy's landlord. He talks about his work a lot. Do you work with him?" Gail asked.

"Special Agent Ziva David, and your patient here, is _Very _Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo." Ziva said emphasizing _very._

Gail chuckled warmly, "OH YES! Jimmy talks much about you two." She began working on Tony's wound again.

"He has? What has he told you?" Ziva inquired.

"OH everything! The fearless leader, whom he his also a bit scared of, Gibbs; Jimmy's mentor, Dr. Mallard; stern Director Vance, McGee, who wrote Deep Six; and you two. Ziva who can kill a man 18 different ways with a paper clip; and Anthony here, the class clown." Gail ended with a smile.

Tony inhaled sharply when the cloth got closer to the opening of the wound. Gail pulled her hand back quickly, "Sorry."

"No, it's okay." Tony reassured. "So what about yourself, Ms. Schulz?"

"Oh, right! Well, as you see, I LOVE Snoopy, and I have a quirky sense of humour." Gail chuckled. " I also have a keen eye for details, so if you need help, just ask me." Gail continued working, carefully, on the wound.

Tony and Ziva looked at each other.

"_Should we tell her?" _Tony thought. Ziva could tell what he was thinking.

"_It's tempting, but we should hold off on it." _Ziva squinted her eyes subtly and shook her head.

Tony made a face of disappointment. Abruptly, Gail stood up, "All done!" she smiled.

Tony looked down; his wound was covered up with dressing, and surgical tape.

"In my not so humble, humble opinion, I think I did a good job! Don't try to move so much. Keep water off it for a while." Gail smiled proudly. She was about to walk away with the first aid kit, when she turned back around and said, "You two can relax for now. Watch T.V if you want." Gail smiled at the couple and continued her way down the hallway, once again, with the first aid kit in her hand.

Tony didn't hesitate and picked up the remote, which lay on the coffee table, right away.

"Movie Central!" Tony said with a big DiNozzo smile.

"We have to check the news." Ziva said.

"Awwwe, but why?" Tony whined.

"The apartment." The female Israeli whispered quietly.

Tony's mouth made an "O" shape, and he changed the channel to the ZNN.

"Here we have an apartment that was found at 3 AM this morning. Neighbours said they heard loud gunfire and even an explosion coming from the apartment beside them. Frightened, they called the police right away." The news anchor said. The camera switched to Tony and Ziva's young neighbour, Ms. Aremac.

"It was crazy! I heard yelling at first, which I thought kinda weird, cause they don't usually fight. But then a few minutes later I heard these loud noises, like 'BANG BANG!' and then I was like, "Chris! We have to call the police!"

"NCIS are now on the scene." The camera panned to the MCRT van to Gibbs with his traditional coffee, and McGee right on his tail.

"Oh my, I hope no one is hurt." Gail commented.

She gasped and pointed at the screen excitedly, "Look! There's Jimmy!"

"The couple who lives here names are-" Before the new reporter could continue, the phone started ringing loudly. Gail diverted her attention from the T.V to the phone.

"Hello?" Tony and Ziva could hear her say.

When Ziva knew Gail was fully indulged into the conversation, she leaned over to Tony, "We need a place to stay. We do not have anywhere to go and we certainly cannot stay at a strangers place."

"Where do you suggest we go then?" Tony said.

Just then, Gail came back holding her hand over the receiver, "Ms. David, it's for you."

Ziva was confused, but took the call anyway, "Hello?"

"Ziva, it's Malachi."


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Really short chapter, bout 200 words shorter than the usual. I hope you all liked the last chapter, this is the second to last chapter, something BIIG shall happen in lucky number 13 ;) Thank you all so much for all the reviews, once I'm finished with this story, I will continue **Whether You Like It, Or Not**, which features a character from the past. READ, ENJOY, **REVIEW!** I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR THE MOVIE MR. AND MRS. SMITH.

Peace and Love, I'm out.

Chapter 12:

Ziva eyes widened and her mouth opened, gasping. Tony heard her take in that sharp breath of air and turned his head to look at her. His emerald green eyes, intently, looked at Ziva.

_Ziva is never surprised. _Tony thought.

She noticed Tony looking at her, and turned the other way in search for somewhere more quite and private. Ziva made her way down the narrow hallway and to the bathroom. Just before entering, Ziva checked the hallway to make sure the coast was clear. When she saw no one she closed and locked the bathroom door.

"Malachi, how did you find me?" Ziva asked in a harsh whisper.

"That does not matter. Ziva, you are in danger. Your father saw the ZNN news report and is furious. He has his men scoured all over DC. Meet me at the our safe house at 2100."

" I cannot-" Ziva started.

"Bring Tony." Malachi finished.

Ziva was taken aback, "How do you know all this…"

"I will explain later if you come."

She found Malachi's determination peculiar, "Malachi. I cannot."

" You are making a mistake." Malachi said with maleficence.

Ziva heard a squeak emit from the hallway outside…

"I must go. Goodbye."

Ziva pulled the phone away from her ear, but could still hear Malachi, "NO! ZIVA! YO-"

…

When Tony looked at Ziva he instantly knew something was wrong. Her eyes always spoke volumes of emotion. Tony excused himself from the family room and followed Ziva. He saw her turn to the bathroom with the phone pressed to her ear, Tony quickly walk into a closet, hoping she didn't see him. He held his breath; something that Ziva taught him to do when they broke into that top-secret military facility. When Tony heard the bathroom door close, he let out a breath of air and felt his heart racing.

_I needa stop doing that, I'm getting heart palpitations... _Tony thought. He slowly crept along the side of the, dark brown, panelled wall. Once he got to the bathroom door he heard only Ziva's voice.

"How do you know all this…?"

_What? Know what? Who she talking to? _

These questions swirled in Tony's head. Dying to get an answer he leaned in slightly more, which was a big mistake. The floorboards shifted underneath him, squeaking loudly.

Tony's eyes widened, " Damn it!" he whispered. He clasped his hands over his mouth. Hoping to escape, he lifted his foot again, which let out another squeak. Tony, slowly, started to turn away from the bathroom. Ziva opened the door and looked at Tony, his foot in the air and his hands over his mouth.

Ziva looked at him, her eyes brow furrowed in confusion, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing." Tony replied through his fingers. He then realized what he looked like and straightened himself out. brushing his shirt and jeans he asked, "Who was that on the phone?"

"No one." Ziva replied quickly. She pushed her way past Tony, but he grabbed her forearm.

"Ziva, no more secrets." Tony's voice had a caring tone to it.

"Malachi." Ziva said barely audible.

Tony huffed, "What did he want?"

" He wanted me to go to the safe house." Ziva said looking down.

"Why?"

"He would not explain why. Just drop it…It is nothing."

Tony let go of Ziva's arm, letting her walk past. Thoughts clouded his mind, _what would __he__ want? Wait…how did he find us?_

Ziva was first to enter the family room, followed by Tony.

"Is everything alright?" Gail asked.

Ziva handed the phone back to Gail, "No everything is fine!" Tony wore a slight frown.

"But I believe we have over stayed our time here. Thank you very much for your hospitality, and for fixing up Tony, Ms. Schulz." Ziva shook the woman's hand.

Gail swatted her hand in the air, "It was nothing!"

Once Ziva helped Tony get his jacket on, he shook Gail's hand too. Ziva reached for the door handle, when a loud thud was heard. A small, silver triangle shape came through the door. Everyone went silent. Ziva looked at it from an angle, and then brushed her finger on the tip. When she pulled her hand back, a warm liquid slowly moved down her finger. _So sharp you can't even feel it._ She looked through the peephole, but no one was seen. Tony and Ziva looked at ear other. The Italian nodded curtly at his partner. Gail, who was both worried and confused, just stood back. Ziva took out her gun, which was concealed at her waist, and cautiously opened the door. Holding the Derringer up, she guardedly walked out of the apartment. Only the humming of the building's heater could be heard, everything else was deathly silent.

"Uhhhh… Ziva?" Tony said.

Ziva turned around. A large knife was struck through the door with a note attached.

_You will regret your decision. _The note read.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Due to great demand I have decided to split the chapter into segments. Again, I don't know how long, but I'll try to update as much as possible. Thanks! READ! ENJOY! REVIEW!

Disclaimer: I Do Not own NCIS or Mr. And Mrs. Smith

Chapter 13: The E.N.D.

_What the hell? _Ziva thought. She turned back around to scan the hallway. Again, nothing, no one, was seen. Ziva looked out of the translucent door, which stood at the bottom of the stairs. Only three cars lined the street. Two of them belonged to Tony and Ziva. She looked at the third car, a black van. Ziva squinted her eyes, "_That van was not there before…"_

"Take the knife out, we do not want to alarm anyone." She told Tony. Where do the tenants keep their cars?" Ziva asked Gail, whom was still standing in her apartment, not daring to exit her sanctuary.

"There's a garage underneath the building. No guests are allowed to park inside. Why? Whose there?"

Ziva was so caught up in her train of thought, that she didn't even hear Gail. She squinted her eyes at the van, which looked eerily familiar.

_Flashback_

…_Tony stumbled back a little and looked down at his side. Blood let out through his shirt. When he looked back at _

_Ziva he fell into her arms. _

"_TONY" Ziva yelled. She laid Tony on the ground, him gripping his side. Ziva looked out the window; a black SUV closed the window, only revealing the barrel of a gun, and then it drove off into the night…_

_End Flashback_

The sound of the front door, of the building, closing snapped Ziva out of her reverie. The new man who entered the building was wearing a crisp black Armani suit, with a dark grey tie, shaded Ray Ban sunglasses, and a long grey trench coat, which swung from side to side as he swaggered up the stairs.

Ziva watched the mystery man carefully then turned her back towards Tony and Gail, "Go inside." She said in a very soft whisper.

Tony did as he was told, filing Gail in to the apartment as well. Then shady man took one more step before stopping right behind Ziva, who just stood at Gail's apartment door, entrance. She stood perfectly still, absorbing everything around her. The plip-plop of the dripping faucet inside Gail's kitchen, the, once, faint aroma of stale alcohol and cigarettes that wafted in from the vent, down the hall just above the fire escape, filled her nose, the vibrations of the building's heater below her. In one swift motion, the man behind Ziva took out a knife from his pocket, and lunged at her, aiming for her head. Ziva anticipated his move, blocking the knife, then lifting her leg up and slamming it down at a 45º angle into his knee. The man groaned in pain, and fell to the floor, his sunglasses falling with him. Tony rushed to the Ziva's side holding up a gun in the man's direction.

"Showing off for daddy?" The man laughed maniacally. "Or for your _fellow_ Mossad?"

Ziva grit her teeth "YOU BASTARD!" she yelled. Ziva was pulled her fist back, just about to strike him behind his head, when Tony tackled her to the ground. A bullet whizzed through the air, making the glass of the front door shatter, and imbed itself in the wall at the end of the hallway. Tony's weight made it hard for Ziva to breath, "Get…off…me!" She managed to say. Tony lifted himself up pulling Ziva with him.

"!ללכת!ללכת!ללכת " The other man yelled. Thundering footsteps ascended the stairs, in both directions.

Tony lifted himself off Ziva, pulling her with him, and bolted into Gail's apartment.

" You can hide Ziva David! You will never escape though!"

Once, both of them were inside, he locked the door. Ziva pushed him into the closest door, which was the kitchen. Tony closed the blinds and locked all the windows. When he turned around, Ziva was sitting on the ground with a block of knifes in her hand, her back pressed up against the yellow tiled island. Tony took a seat right next to her; Ziva took out several knives then handed the block to Tony.

"Don't you have you gun?" Tony asked taking out 4 steak knives for himself.

Ziva held up her guns for Tony to see, "Knives do not run out of bullets." She reminded him.

Tony opened his mouth when the lights started to flicker. They flashed on and off until they went out completely.

"What's happen-" before Tony could continue, Ziva put her finger over his mouth.

She pointed to her ear then to the door. Ziva cocked her gun. Tony followed suit. Yelling was heard from the outside followed by quick footsteps getting increasingly louder…not louder, closer.

**BANG!**

The door fell down with a thud. People dressed in black entered the room.

…The fight has begun…


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I am very close to the end, maybe 1 or 2 more chapters? Things are about to get super epic! I think htat after this I will make a prequel and a sequel just to show both sides, because this is more Ziva centered. Please READ, ENJOY, REVIEW!

Disclaimer: Not mine

Chapter 14: The Time is Nigh

The door fell down with a thud. People dressed in black entered the room.

…The fight has begun…

"They must have cut the power to the building." Ziva commented.

The pair sat in the darkness, only the little bits of sun creeping in through the curtains. They stayed as quiet as they could, calming they're breathes so they weren't as loud. People filed into the apartment. Heavy footsteps were heard. Ziva looked at Tony, although there was very little light she could see the fear in his eyes. The sound of footsteps got increasingly louder then finally came to a stop. They were planning... What exactly? Only god knew. Tony waited in anticipation, more and more tension growing with each passing second. He held onto his wound. Ziva looked at Tony _"He is in no condition to fight… What am I thinking?"_

Ziva turned to her partner, "Tony, I need you to do something for me. I want you to go and hide, try your best to stay hidden and get away from here. I should not have dragged you into this."

"Drag me into this? You haven't done anything. We got in this together, not knowing what to expect."

"You are in no shape to fight-" Ziva stop midsentence. She held her finger up, preventing Tony from talking. _They're getting closer._ "They're getting closer. Leave. _Now_."

Tony was about to protest when Ziva gave him a shove. He saw the look in her eyes; fear mixed with anger, care, love; "_her eyes just won't shut up"_. Tony nodded his head lightly.

"Ti amo." He whispered.

"Ani ohevet otcha." She whispered back. Tony crawled away completely disappearing from her sight. Ziva quietly crawled into a large shadow, keeping her breathing under control, herself calm, and closing her eyes. Taking in her surrounding she clutched the knife in her hand tightly.

"Spread out. You, go into the living room. You, go into the family room. You two hallways and everywhere in between" One man said in Hebrew. Ziva guess he was the leader.

"Yes sir!" The two other men said. They went in their separate directions. The leader looked around analyzing the Snoopy decorated kitchen.

"Ugh. Such ugly décor." Acashverosh started walking backwards examining every corner. Ziva stepped out of the shadows wrapping her right arm tightly around the man's throat and held the knife to his spine with the other.

"Listen. If you make any sound, this knife" she dug the knife in a little a bit to make him feel the pressure, "Will go through your back rendering you immobile. If you wish to speak it will _only be _in a low whisper. You will tell your commander that everything in here is fine, in exchange for your legs." She whispered in a deadly tone.

"You are crazy. I will never do what you say." He managed to breathe out.

"Maybe, but I can still kill you. Now I will release you, if you run, fight back, hesitate, scream; alert anyone else you will not see another day. Is that clear?"

"Yes." He whispered.

Ziva let the man go, but still held the knife to his temple. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead.

Static started to come in through the walky-talky on the man's shoulder.

"Base to Acashverosh" It came out in spurts, but enough to hear what the person asked.

"Checking in" He replied.

"Anything in the kitchen?"

Acashverosh hesitated for a minute. Ziva pressed the knife slightly, drawing some blood, which trickled down the side of his face mixing in with the sweat. "Yes, the kitchen is clear."

Static came in again, "Keep looking." The conversation ended quickly.

"There. I did what you asked. What now?"

Ziva didn't say anything. She removed the knife from his temple. He relaxed visibly, but quickly reacted in a face of horror as Ziva's fist connected with his head knocking him out unconscious. "_Should leave him out for a couple hours." _Ziva slowly lead him down lightly, laying the man out on the kitchen floor. She stripped him of everything, seizing his weapons (Px4, Berretta Model 70, switchblade knives, among others) and cutting the walky-talky chord to tie him up tightly. Ziva worked quickly and efficiently. Taping up his mouth, she dragged Acashverosh into the pantry. Ziva was about to close the door, but froze, looking back at the blue and white badge on his right arm. She remembered wearing it with such pride. _Property of Mossad. _More like: _Property of her father. _Now, she looked at it with disgust. She dug her fingers into the green fabric, ripped of the Mossad badge and proceeded to close the door. Ziva looked at the clock on the wall, the dark making it rather difficult for her to see. _"0845. Malachi will not stop until I'm either dead, captured, or all his men are gone." _Ziva heard noise coming from the family room and moved back into the shadows disappearing completely once again.

The young man looked around hold his gun up. On the outside he looked calm and ready, but on the inside he was terrified. Although he wasn't part of Ziva's unit in Mossad, people talk, he heard stories. Some seemed untrue, but at the same time…it was plausible. _Did her father really teach her how to teach her to kill someone 18 different ways with a paper clip?_ The man gripped his gun tightly. Perspiration practically dripped off him like a fountain, soaking through his clothing. _Why do I have the biggest room out of this whole apartment? The family room, is it because I'm new? _The young Israeli continued to look around. Taking a step the man heard a rattling sound. He sharply turned around, gun ready, looking for the source. _A snoopy toy? _The man brought down his gun. Static started coming through the walky-talky.

"Base to Arieh."

"Arieh."

"Acashverosh is not replying. Is the family room secure?"

Arieh took another look around, "Yes."

"Good. Keep looking for the woman. Find Acashverosh."

"Yes sir."

Arieh walked over to the Snoopy toy and picked it up. He rotated it looking for the battery. There was no battery…it was a wind up toy… meaning someone had to wind it. Arieh looked up from the toy to the couch meeting Ziva's eyes. He was about to call out but Ziva threw a blanket at his face muffling the sound. With her other hand she threw one of her knives at the man hitting him right between the eyes. The blanket stopped moving. Arieh froze immediately, crimson liquid running down his forehead. The now dead body dropped to the ground with a thud. Ziva started the same operation as she did with the other man, except for tying him up. She took all his weapons. In total she had 6 guns: Her own, one in her hand and the other on her ankle; two were Acashverosh's concealed on her back; and the latest ones, Arieh, which she kept either side of her hips. Ziva, once again, looked at the blue and white badge on his right arm. She angrily stripped him of his badge too. Taking him by the ankles, she began to drag the body behind the couch. One of the doors in the hallway opened, light shown down on the hardwood floor. Two men emerged out of the room. One glaced at Ziva made them pull up their guns. Ziva brought up her SIG, let out a quick breath, and fired it twice. The bullets pierced both of them in the heart and they fell lifelessly to the ground. The loud gunshot echoed through the hallways alerting more of Malachi's men. They came bursting through the door, surrounding Ziva ensuring no escape. The group of people trained their guns on Ziva.

One man stepped out, "Abraham to base. Sir, we got her."

"Good. Keep her where she is." The voice was deep, and dark. "I'm coming."


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Its been a while, but I FINALLY got over my writers block. This is the final chapter for this story, its time to move on… to my other one that I started writing in the midst of writing Mr. and Mrs. Smith. Thank you to all my loyal readers! Especially, my own character, haha you know who you are ;). You will also find a little surprise in here near the end. Keep reading s'il vous plait! And you know what? A review would kill (: Thanks!

Read, Enjoy, Review! Peace and Love.. I'm out!

Disclaimer: I Don't own it, though I did go to the studio… well I stood outside. Most breath taking experience EVER!  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Chapter 15: Final Destination

Ziva stood still running all of her options in her mind. _If I run, they'll shoot. Open door, closed windows, still have all my weapons, my options are limited…_ The front door opened with a squeak crashing Ziva's train of thought. The people surrounding her stood at ease. A man walked in with his head down, but there was no doubt in her mind that he held a joker like smile. The wall of men parted making an entrance then quickly closed together again. The man stopped a few feet in front of her and looked up.

"Ziva." He welcomed.

"Malachi." She sneered.

"It is good to see you again and good to know that you are safe, yes?"

Ziva just glared daggers at the man standing across from her. No, it was more than daggers. It was like shards of serrated glass with barber wire wrapped around it. Ziva loathed him with a burning passion.

"Oh, Ziva, you do not wear hate very well." Malachi laughed.

"What do you want?" she asked. Malachi began circling her slowly. Ziva focused on the wall in front of her. _Six guns, twelve men…_

"Your father has been looking for you…_I_ have been looking for you. Ziva, come back to your real home, in Israel, with me."

"And what makes you think I will do that?" Ziva smirked.

"His life." He said simply.

Ziva, this time, did laugh out loud, "You don't even know where he is."

"Your right, I do not. But I do know, so far, he has been under your direction…with out you he'll be a lost little boy. How long would it take for him to get caught? 12 hours 24 hours maximum?" Malachi's cellphone began ringing. He reached into his pocket, fishing it out.

"Look at that" Malachi showed her the caller ID, smirking 'Eli David'. "Duty Calls. Excuse me…" Malachi head towards the door, the phone pressed to his ear. The wall of people opened up, like a sliding door, and then reclosed.

Just before exiting the apartment he whispered to one of the men "Get her to tell where her Italian lover is. Keep her alive. If she doesn't break, I'll deal with her."

The man replied with a nod then focused back on the still Israeli. He signaled a few gestures, the rest of the surrounding men nodded. Malachi closed the door, creating a barrier between him, his men, and Ziva.

"Come with us." The man said grabbing Ziva's arm. She quickly turned the tables on him, grabbing his arm and twisting it behind his back. Ziva pushed his arm upward breaking his it then shoved him forward. The man was sent flying into people knocking them down. She pulled out the guns concealed on her waist.

"GUN!" Someone yelled.

Ziva grit her teeth as she fired both guns simultaneously, shooting multiple men at a time. She turned around, moving the gun into different places; firing behind her, beside her, in front of her; at all angles and not even needing to look at who she was shooting at all that much. As the people fell, shots from their automatics were fired to the ground. Once Ziva was sure that they were all dead, she ceased. The remaining of the bodies fell like dominoes. Ziva dropped both empty guns on the ground. She looked around at the bodies. Many of them had their mouths agape as blood trickled down onto the floor. Malachi was right…they still were like one big dysfunctional family. Malachi was only controlling them, he had gone rogue; these people that surrounded her did not need to die. Kill or be killed most definitely counted for him.

While Ziva was busy handling Malachi's men, Malachi walked down the stairs to carry his conversation outside walking towards the side of the building. It was secluded, no one could hear him, and he could hear no one. The sun was starting to set, purple, blue, orange and pink shown in the sky.

"Have you found the Italian?" Eli got straight to the point.

"No, sir" Malachi replied.

"What about my daughter?"

"No sir. However, I have a feeling that we are close. We have tracked down her cell phone; so we should be able find her with a few hours, a day at the most. She would most likely be with _him_." 

Although Malachi thought the new information would be good Malachi heard Eli swear in Hebrew, what was worse was that he feel his rage through the phone. "That is not good enough! You will find my daughter NOW, or I swear I will have your head!" Eli slammed the phone down hanging up on Malachi.

Malachi sighed, rubbing his face his face with his calloused hand. _Time to get daddy's princess home. _He walked back into the building. The door was still closed. _She didn't escape…_ He took hold of the door handle, turning it slowly until the latch was completely retracted. Malachi opened the door fully revealing an armed Ziva pointing a gun at him. She stood in front of a window, light wrapping around her silhouette, the streetlights giving an angelic effect.

"I see you handled them well…" Malachi looked at all his men lying on the ground. Every single one of them had their badges torn off. Malachi started taking slow steps towards Ziva. "I should have known you would have done that."

"Stop. Moving." Ziva warned him. Malachi ignored Ziva's demand and continued walking. "Those men did not need to die. They were under _your _control. Following_ your _orders!" Ziva raised her voice.

"You deny yourself working for Mossad anymore, but that does not mean you are not a killer."

"STOP!" She repeated.

"Are you really going to shoot me, Ziva? You helped me when we were running away…somewhere in there" He pointed at her chest "you care about me… as much as I care for you." Malachi was only a few feet away from her only the gun creating a barrier between them. He saw her hesitate a moment.

Ziva eyes turned glassy, but she regained herself quickly, "No."

A split second before she was about to pull the trigger, Malachi pushed the gun to the side with his right hand, moving himself out of the shooting range. Ziva immediately let her grip on the gun loosen, knowing what was going to happen next. Her arm flung outward, and the gun flew towards the wall, far away from either of them. Seeing Ziva open towards body shot, Malachi brought his clenched fist up to Ziva's stomach. She doubled over; Malachi then grabbed the back of her shirt pulling her down while he brought up his knee contacting her stomach, once again. The powerful hit made her stumble back into the window's sash lock. She prevented herself from going through the window completely by gripping the edge of the wall. Ziva's hair fell in her face making her look even more deadly.

Malachi started to saunter arrogantly towards Ziva, holding a very sly and sinister smile on his face. "I thought you knew how to fight better?" He tilted his head, looking at her sideways, and laughed evilly. "Come one sweet cheeks."

Ziva got up from her rested position, flipped her hair out of the way, and brought up her hands up to her face. Malachi mirrored her actions. The two Mossad agents began circling, waiting for the other to make a move. Malachi lunged at her first, extending his arm to punch her. Ziva quickly deflected his punch to her face and kicked him forcefully in face where his hands were. Although she didn't contact his face with her foot, his own fists did the job hitting him in the corner of his mouth, stunning him temporarily. Ziva smiled inwardly at her successful hit. Malachi's head rocked back and Ziva continued to attack him. She pulled his shoulder towards her punching his gut forcefully, and then bending him downward. Her knee connected with his stomach making Malachi let out a gasp of air. He tightened his taut abs and pulled his leg forward swiping her feet. Ziva fell onto her back, a grunt escaping her lips when she hit the ground. Malachi straddled her waist, gripping her wrists tightly above her head. Ziva struggled, trying to loosen Malachi's grip. She panted, his weight making it difficult to breathe. Malachi laughed at her feeble attempts to escape.

He leaned in close to her ear, "You're weak! Scream for all I care… Nobody will help you. I lov_ed_ you,that moment has passed."

Malachi reached down to his right and then brought up the bowie knife for Ziva to see. It was large and silver, with a wooden handle.

He turned it at different angles, "Titanium blade, it can cut through diamonds. Beautiful yet deadly…reminds me of you. It is said to have an edge so sharp that you can't even feel it. I have never experience it myself…Perhaps you can tell me." A diabolical smile stretched across his face, going from ear to ear. He pressed the knife to her neck, starting at the artery. Ziva's eyes held no fear, but instead anger and intensity.

"Any regrets?" Some blood started to emanate out. Ziva had her mouth agape, just about to say something, when she suddenly stopped and looked past Malachi in shock. A small click was heard.

"Nope…" The new male voice said, "Goodbye you no good son of a bitch." A shot rang out, and Malachi's body slumped over Ziva, who was still in shock. She rolled off the body, so both of them were on their backs. The man helped Ziva up, and hugged her tightly.

She clutched him tightly, grabbing the cloth on his back, "Tony…" Ziva looked completely disheveled. Blood was on her shirt, and her hair was all knotted and messy.

Tony soothed her, rubbed her back, "Ziva, its over…"

Ziva nodded slightly into his chest. Tony let out a sigh of relief…_it's over…_

"Both of you! Hands in the air!" Tony and Ziva turned to the voice, _Acashverosh, _Ziva thought. The man held one of his fallen comrade's guns, "Woman! Explain what happened here!" He demanded loudly. The couple held their hands in the air, "I didn't mean to, it was self defense…"

"Bullshit!" Acashverosh yelled, "I should kill you!" He held the gun up to his eye, aiming for Ziva. Tony lurched forward to create a shield in front of Ziva. Everything happened in slow motion. Tony closed his eyes tightly and lifted his arms in the, creating an 'X' shape. To his surprise nothing hit him, no searing pain, no butch Cassidy sort of fate, but rather him just standing there with his arms wide and his eyes shut as tightly as a bank on Wall street. Tony opened one eye, then the other. Acashverosh lay on the floor faced down, with Gail standing above him with a pan held up near her head, ready to strike again.

"I thought I said to stay in the closet!" Tony said to Gail.

"I heard his remark about my décor! He doesn't have to like it, but he should at least keep his mouth shut. And do You really expect me to stay in a closest while you two risk your lives?" Gail scoffed. "Look at this mess! God bless their souls. You two better clean this." Gail pointed at all the bodies.

Tony smiled, "What you did was very admirable" He put a hand on her shoulder, "You're a good friend Charlie Brown." He pulled her into a hug.

Just then, the phone on the wall began to ring. Tony let go of Gail, and held up his hand, "Don't worry, I'll get it." The phone continued to ring; Tony reached for it and brought it to his ear, "Gail Schulz residence."

"Son?" DiNozzo Sr. said.

"Dad?"


End file.
